The person you could never forget
by Aya2Aki
Summary: This fic is being rewriten, so plaese bare with me.
1. Chapter 1

One person you will never forget.  
Aya2aki I don't own anything but the story line, I based it on my life. The char. Of Inuyasha aren't mine so don't sue me PLEASE!  
Enjoy!

Kagome walked the hall of her high school. Thinking to her self as she walked by the guys she hung out with on a daily bases. It was Friday and all she could think about was going to the ren. fair that weekend. She closed her locker and went to the last class of the day. She was in a daze when the bell rang out informing everyone school was done for the week. She walked out to her car. As she pulled up to her house her mind was still on her weekend.

Kagome woke bright and early grabbing her belly dance uniform. Jumping in and out of the shower with a renewed vigor. 'this is the day I do something new.' She drove to Sango's house to find her putting her fair stuff in her jeep. Shippo and Rin came running out of the front door of the house to hug Kagome. "Good morning!" they screamed in the early morning air. "good morning kiddos how are you this morning? Looking forward to the ren fair?" she replied as she lifted Rin in to the sky. Shippo smiled as Kagome kneeled to hug him. "I'm going in a costume too Kags. I get to look pretty!' Rin said proudly. The four of them walked in to get the last of the food and drinks for the day. Sango kissed Miroku and the kids. Kagome waved good bye to the three being left behind. "So are you ready for your dabue? The kids will be there around noon. They can't wait to dance with you. It's their first time too." Sango said with a smile. Kagome smiled at her self. Thinking of her dance. "I was up till midnight trying to remember my dance moves, for the mothers dance. Your going to be on the other side of the glass helping me and the kidos right?" She asked a bit nervously. "ha ha ha yes Kags. Don't be nervous the people there are really nice they'll love you. Pulse a friend of mine will be there, with her son." Sango admitted. "I hope you and her son can get to know each other." she smiled at the thought of her friends son and her babysitter together. The drive was long and filled with girly talk. They arrived and set up. Kagome got a lot of complements for her costume. " Kikyo!! Inuyasha!! Sesshomaru!! You made it! Everyone these are the friends I was talking so much about." Sango yelled out to everyone. All Kagome could see was a wonderfully hot man walking down. She hoped it was Inuyasha she was looking at. He had a hat on and looked like any other guy walking down the street, if it wasn't for his beautiful silver hair coming from the hat. He looked up at Kagome and she got lost in his eyes. "Inuyasha, Kikyo this is my babysitter Kagome." Kags put out her hand for them to shake Kikyo took it with a smile. Inuyasha looked at it then took it. With a smooth motion he pulled her in with there joint hands and hugged her tightly. "Nice to meet you." He said in to her ear. She blushed. Looking at her watch she screamed. "Oh Sango where are the kids it's almost time." Sango laughed and pointed at the two little kids running to her. "they just got here. Aren't they just so cute." Kags smiled. The three walked on to the stage and did there dance. Inuyasha couldn't take his eyes off Kagome. After the dance Kags took off her costume so she could walk around and not be uncomfortable. She walked out in a gothic outfit. Inuyasha's jaw dropped. "I didn't think she would ware something like that." She walked up to Sango and asked about her dance. "Well we have to go back and take care of the horses." Maroku stated. Taking the kids in each hand he walked away. Sango told Kags to have some fun she had worked hard. "But what if you need help?" Kags contested. Sango just pushed Kags and Inuyasha off down the path. 


	2. Chapter 2

-1One person you will never forget.

Aya2aki

I don▓t own anything but the story line, I based it on my life. The char. Of Inuyasha aren▓t mine so don▓t sue me PLEASE!!

Enjoy!

Chapter 2

Inuyasha▓s POV.

He was woken up by the lights going on and off. Over again. He looked up and saw his mom smiling. ⌠Good morning Inuyasha!! Get up and ready to go we have to be there by noon! Sango▒s new girl is doing my dance I have to make sure she does it right!■ Inuyasha growled and tried to hide his head under the blankets. ⌠Why do I have to go? Take Fluffy! I don▒t wanna see some middle aged woman dance in an out fit way to big for her!■ Kikyo smiled as she said. ⌠I think I remember Sango saying this girl is her babysitter. Witch means she▒s in high school.■ Kikyo started to walk away and shot over her shoulder. ⌠But if you don▒t wanna see if this girl is the one for you so be it, I▒ll leave now.■ As the word leave came out of her mouth Inuyasha was racing by her with new cloths in tow. ⌠I▒m only going for Sango got it!■ He yelled back before closing the door to his bathroom. Five minuets later he was dressed to go. The drive was quite. It was slow, listening to his mom and dad talk about there weeks. ▒I don▓t care about you guys tell me more about this girl.▓ ⌠What▓s her name?■ Inuyasha▓s voice piped in from the back seat. ⌠Who▒s name?■ Sesshomaru asked not knowing what Inuyasha was talking about. Patting Sesshomaru on the shoulder, Kikyo answered. ⌠I think Sango said her name was Kagome of something.■ satisfied with mauling the name over in his head Inuyasha stayed quite the rest of the trip. ▒Kagome┘. Beautiful busty blonde┘. nope don▓t see it. skinny buck tooth girl with no hair┘ NO!! nice looking girl with a few pimples but nice all in all, and just happens to like him. doubtful. Biggest prep in her school. Fake nose, boobs, butt, ect. Bingo that would be it! The only one that would fit the name Kagome!▓ His thoughts stopped as they pulled in to the parking lot. He saw Sango▓s hubby Miroku with the two cuties she called kids. He smiled at all the fun games Rin had made up the last time he was at there house. Also how Shippo had fought his sister for his full attention. He made a point of being slower then his parents till they met his speed. Then he moved a bit faster. As he walked around the last corner to Sango▓s booth. He could hear a woman▓s voice singing a happy song. The looked up and saw a girl with beautiful black hair and a perfect body singing to two kids he had never seen before. Both one her lap. They were smiling and trying their hardest to sing along. He stopped. Staring right at the woman he had spent the better half of 17 years wishing for. She had stopped singing and his mom and dad were trying to get him to move. About then Sango▓s voice broke his trance. ⌠Kikyo!! Inuyasha!! Sesshomaru!! You made it! ■ She was talking to the other lady▓s as Inuyasha dropped his head down to keep from looking at the vision sitting hold two kids. Seconds later he felt a pair of eyes burning in to him. He looked up and his heart just stopped but at least his legs didn▓t. She was looking at him with eye so full of passion. He hoped he could keep that passion in them. The new arrivals walked up and hugged everyone but Kagome. ⌠Inuyasha, Kikyo this is my babysitter Kagome.■ Who had put out her hand to be shaken. Inuyasha took the hand and pulled her in for a big hug. ⌠Nice to meet you.■ He said in to her ear. She blushed. ▒Is she blushing? Did I do something wrong? No. must be something else has to be.▓ Kagome▓s eye widened and she screamed at Sango. ⌠Oh Sango where are the kids it▒s almost time.■ Sango laughed and pointed at the two little kids running to her. ⌠they just got here. Aren▒t they just so cute.■ Kags smiled. The three walked on to the stage and did there dance. Inuyasha couldn▓t take his eyes off Kagome. Inuyasha wanted to kiss Kagome after her beautiful dance both kids Had run up to him so he couldn▓t run up to her leaving them to fend for themselves. Upon looking up from them Kagome was gone. He turned his attention to what was on his hands at the moment hoping they would know where she went. ⌠ Where▓s Kagome?■ He asked Rin. Rin smiled I know she has to take off her costume she doesn▓t like how guys look at her in it. ▓God Inuyasha▓s and you just HAD to hug her. You should have known now she▓s going to hate you.▓ Shippo ran to his Mother asking how he had done. Soon Kagome walked out in a gothic outfit. Inuyasha▓s jaw dropped. ▒I didn▓t think she would ware something like that.▓ She walked up to Sango and asked about her dance. ⌠Well we have to go back and take care of the horses.■ Miroku stated. Taking the kids in each hand he walked away. Sango told Kags to have some fun she had worked hard enough. ⌠But what if you need help?■ Kags contested. Sango just pushed Kags and Inuyasha off down the path. ⌠Well I guess we should take a look around then. I haven▒t seen much of the fair have you?■ Kags asked. Inuyasha shock his head. ⌠Kagome if I┘■ she Shushed him. ⌠Kags. Please, it▒s easier and I like it better. It▒s what my friends call me.■ ▒Friends? You mean I▓m a friends now? YES one step closer to boyfriend, then lover, maybe even husband! Don▓t get ahead of yourself.▓ Inuyasha thought to himself ⌠Ok Kags, if I did something to scare you or hurt your feelings please tell me. I mean you were blushing after I hugged you and┘■ Kags smile. ⌠Don▒t worry so much. I▒m just not use to hot guys coming up to me and hugging me is all. Come on Inuyasha!■ They walked through the Ren. Fair talking about there lives, there likes and dislikes. They even talked about school. Kagome was getting tired out so they sat under a Beautiful sculpture. It was a large ribbon made of metal. On it was written, ⌠forever, never, here, there, together, apart.■ over and over again. Kagome turned and asked Inuyasha how he felt about love at first sight. ▒I hope he doesn▓t know that I▓m really asking if he had the same heart stopping experience as I did when I saw him.▓ Inuyasha looked back at her and said. ⌠I think if someone has an open mind anything can happen!■ Kags Smiled at that. They spent the rest of the day bullshitting about life▓s ups and downs. Finally ending their day with a tickle war. ⌠Inuyasha it▒s time to go we have an hour▒s drive back home and you have scouts tonight.■ Kikyo yelled. Kags▓ heart got really heavy. ⌠I guess this is good bye then right?■ ⌠Hey Kags, can I have your phone number?■ Kags smile was from ear to ear as she handed him her phone number and he handed his to her.

Well I would like to thank Loved forever, and Inuyasha▓s-narutolover for there reviews! I▓ll keep it going as long as there are readers for it! OK guys? R&R!! I like to hear from you! 


	3. Chapter 3

One person you will never forget.  
Aya2aki

I don╕t own anything but the story line, I based it on my life. The char. Of Inuyasha aren╕t mine so don╕t sue me PLEASE!  
Enjoy!

Chapter 3

Kagome was up and running by 6:30 am. (Hey Bob! How are you this fine morning?╕ She said warmly to her best friend. His head dropped on her shoulder as an answer to his Favorite persons question and snorted loudly. (Oh I see Mom tried to ride you again did she. While I╕ll fix your back aches and get my saddle ok.╕ With that His ears pricked, he lifted his head and thrashed it happily about leaving just enough clearance for Kagome╕s Head. (Ha ha ha, I guess your happy about that huh. I have to feed twister but then I╕ll come back ok. You eat now and I╕ll come back and groom you here too. Love you big guy.╕ Kagome walked away from the 16 hand Thoroughbred(1), and headed to a large miniature horse in the next stall. (Hello Twister. Are you hungry? Here you go little guy. Mom should be out soon to let you run. If she hasn╕t put you out to play before I get back from my ride, I╕ll let you out ok.╕ Kagome dropped the small pile of hay over with his bucket of grain. As she told him of her planes for him he started trying to bite her. ╕I see mom picked a horse that╕s just like her. Bitchy in the morning.╕ Kags walked to the saddle room and grabbing all that she would need headed back in front of her horses stall. (Ok Bob you know the drill.click click Whoa+Good boy. Stand.╕ He walked out of his stall listening to her every word. He stopped and waited for Kags to groom, bridle, and saddle him. Then waited for her to put her jump vest and helmet on. Pulling just a little on her cold gloves. She walked past him to the barn door. (Bob stand.╕ She opened to barn door wide. Going back to a stall she opened the door and moved Twister past Bob and open to pasture. Returning with in minutes, she walked to the middle of the barn door. (Alright are you ready yet?╕ Kags questioned with a little giggle. (I don╕t have all day. Bob Click Click╕ Bob moved his ears and walked over to her robbing his head on her chest. ╕You know your head doesn╕t really feel good there.╕ she laugh and walked him over to the mounting block. She rode him to the Jump coarse that lead to the open field of Her grandfathers. Bob loved Jumping he had done it all his life and Kags Liked see the look of happiness come to his eyes when they were done and she groomed him down for the morning only to have the look return later for night lessons(2). The rest of the weekend was the same as every other.

"Monday! Great." Kags said just a little pissed her mother didn╕t do chores. Looking at he clock and groaning. (Why do I have to get up at 4 o╕clock every week day?╕ with out an answer she rolled out of bed, made her bed, and got dressed for the barn. Walking passed her brothers room she knocked and opened the door. (Sota it╕s time to+ Sota?╕ He had made his bed+ well kind of. He was almost ready to head out when she opened the door. (Oh sis I╕m ready to help you. What needs to be done today?╕ Sota asked his big sister when He saw her standing there. Kags smiled and waved him on to come down stairs. (Ok Sota. I want you to take a shower, get dressed in your school uniform and make breakfast for mom you and me ok.╕ He stopped. Mid way down the stairs and grabbed his sister. (What is it Sota?╕ She could hear it too. Mom was talking to some one. (Who could be here at this hour?╕ They walked down the rest of the way. Kags stopped. Sitting at the Table eating waffles was Inuyasha next to him was his mother, and across was her mother joking with Kikyo. (Come on sis Bob needs to eat too.╕ Sota said quietly. Inuyasha╕s ears twitched and he turned and looked at Kags. ╕What !! He╕s a half demon!!╕ (Hello mom and guests, we╕re going to feed Bob and Twist we╕ll be back.╕ Kikyo whispered something to Inuyasha, as Kags and Sota were heading out the back door near the stairs. Kagome was talking to Bob while getting him ready for their early morning ride and walked out.. Sota was feeding Twister and leaving food for Bob When Inuyasha walked in. (Hi. My name is Inuyasha I met your sister on Saturday. What╕s your name, and can I help some how?╕ Sota spun around surprised someone else was in the barn with him. (Oh Hi, I╕m Sota Kags little brother, If you wanna help with the water. It╕s hard for me to lift it by myself. Inuyasha smiled and nodded his head. Putting his hat on backwards. As Sota pointed out buckets to be drained and refilled. Kagome walked in still talking to Bob. (I didn╕t know he was a half demon. I don╕t know if I should ask him out now my mom doesn╕t like demons, But he╕s only half and he╕s really nice to people. What do you think Bob?╕ (I think it would be ok.╕ came a voice from outside the stall. Kags spun around and saw said man standing smiling at her. (I think she likes me any way.╕ Kagome couldn╕t speak. She just stared at Inuyasha╕s beautiful face. His hat still backwards. Bob walked up to him and sniffed. Then snorted loudly looking back at Kagome. (Well if Bob likes you then I guess it╕s ok. What are you doing here anyway?╕ (He╕s moving next door to help Gramps with the cows. He╕s going to be going to our school cool huh.╕ Sota piped in. He was holding one of the many barn cats. She looked back at Inuyasha, He nodded and smiled. (Sango had told Mom about your grandpa being too old to milk and move the cows to and from market so I told Sango I could do it if wanted. So she called him and He told my mom to move me in.╕ Inuyasha looked down then. (It╕s up to you if you wanna date but I would be willing if you do. And If you don╕t wanna see me I can╕t go to a different school it╕s not the big of a deal.╕ Kagome smiled to her self. Thrusting a saddle and a bridle at him. (Well You should know I have one other man in my life. Bob meet Inuyasha, Inuyasha meet Bob. We work twice a day every day. Saturday╕s we clean barns, and we have shows all summer. If you can handle that take the saddle, if you can╕t just open the door and I╕ll do it myself. I╕ve never dated before because guys my age don╕t like having their girlfriends that have lives out side of themselves.(3)╕ Inuyasha Looked up and smiled widely. (Well Bob I hope you can handle another guy holding your Kagome. Give me a job I╕ll do it Kagome. Do you need help brushing him?╕ She was in shock when he took the saddle and bridle. (You mean your going to help me? I mean no this is something I do with him every week day since I can╕t just pop in and play with him. Sota show Inuyasha where and how to put the stuff away ok. Meet you outside in a few.╕ Kags. finished talking and brushing Bob out and walked out to the boys playing ball with her dog. (Shinigami! Inside. Ok guys ready for school?╕ They both looked at her all dirty and dusty. ( Kags are you going like that?╕ She looked down. (Sota shower then food for both of us. I╕ll take one after you.╕ She looked at Inuyasha. (and as for you. Do you have a uniform?╕ Inuyasha shock his head. ╕Good thing I have one from Halloween.╕ (I hope you fit my boys uni.╕ She smiled and kissed him on the check. Inuyasha blushed and watched as Kags ran in to the house.

A/N Ok. I love horses, I had two as you can tell. So if you aren╕t as in to them or just wanna know. 1. 16 hands is about 5╕6╕, Hands are how we measure horses. 2 Sport horses are Run at least twice a day. Once just for fun but still sticking to a lesson plane, and once for a lesson with a trainer. It keeps them in shape for show season. 3. Horse showing is a full time job. Most young riders don╕t go to prom, or even dates. Because of this the horse becomes your best friend. It╕s hard when your in high school but it helps if you have other friends that ride. They understand.  
Oh nd anouther thing my computers acting like it can't type so I don't know whats going on... 


	4. Chapter 4

Fixing the issues with the boxes, and finishing it... Please come back soon.  
Aya2Aki 


End file.
